Arirang
Functional Bipod Adjustable 15x Zoom|type = Sniper Rifle|grade = |released = 16.0.0|cost = 450 Gems|image1 = Arirand Sniper Rifle-0.png}}The 'Arirang '''is the Sniper Weapon made by UberMillennium RailgunPro. Appearance A remodel of Neutralizer, with longer barrel and themes Future Police color. It has a functional bipod and laser sight. Strategies It deal massive damage, fast firerate, capacity and mobility. It's confirmed 2 Headshots kill. Tips * Due to high damage, this rifle allow deliver precise strike from long distance. * Since it has fast firerate, you don't have to worry missing shots. On the flip side, this will exhaust ammo in short time, so try not to miss. * As always, aim at the head for quick assassination. * It's also a multi-junctional rifle (meaning works on all range and can be treated as Primary Weapon as well.) * Take advantage of the highly adjustable magnification, allowing even more stealth kill. * Pair this with max level Sniper Cape, Burning Tiara and Hunter Altar can 1-2 headshots opponents. * The bipod has the ability for removing wobble aim, accurate shot and eliminates recoil, making this weapon very useful for Sniper Tournament. However, in regular PvP, it's only effective if you are in immobile position. * Laser sight allows detecting opponents in long range and get clear view from fog and smoke. Keep in mind that it is fully visible in immobile position and reveals your location. * Take advantage that it does not emits visible laser projectile. Counter * Use one shot weapons to get the job done. *Use Heavy Weapon with Area Damage attribute to throw off his/her aim. *Strafe to waste the user's ammo. *Give him/her taste his/her own medicine (using ''Arirang as the user does). *Superior firerate weapons such as Excalibur, Champion Peacemaker, Black Mamba, Laser Assistant etc. forces the user loses his/her control. *The laser sight is counter-measure against the users, once spotting the laser sight, strike. Theme Futuristic Trivia * The efficiency displays in the stat. will deal exact damage. * Headshot will deal 2x damage as normal when firing. * It was initially deal 32 efficiency ( over 80 headshot efficiency (capable of one shot any player, including when they equipped with max armor setup) if equipped with maxed Sniper Cape, Burning Tiara/Evil Brain and Hunter's Altar), 5 rps (over 400 headshot DP-Sec), 20 capacity, 90 mobility, adjustable zoom to 20x, wall break and extreme high reload speed (1 second). However, due to players' complaints of this weapon's extreme overpowering stats, it is nerfed into what we have now. * This weapon is named after the Korean folk song, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arirang Arirang] * If this weapon release to the game, Neutralizer's price would nerf to 450 coins. * The reload time for this weapon is 2.5 seconds. * This weapon concept was built by using Lego Digital Designer, taking exactly 1,300 bricks to complete. * This is the first weapon that has functional bipod and laser sight. * Since this is buffed counterpart of Neutralizer, the capacity is reduced to 10, average reload speed and laser sight as trade-offs. * Arirang greatly resembles to Barrett MX500 due to its shape, length and dimension. * In update for version 17.0.00, now the laser sight not just to detect enemies but allow clear view from smoke and fog. Rendering using them as cover obsolete. ** In addition, magnification ability buffed from 10x to 15x and silent shot added. * As in 20.0.0 Version, its Champion Themed skin get stripped off and replaced with Future Police (3018) skin. This also means it's no longer a fan-made Champion weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Bipod